A Death Note Christmas Carole
by Ashura5000
Summary: Light Yagami is a Detective who neglects his family, his friends, and loathes Christmas. That is, until a Shinigami named Ryuk tells him he's going to be haunted by three spirits...


**A Death Note Christmas Carol**

[All Death Note characters were created by Tsugumi Ohba, this story is just a parody using those characters. Enjoy

For Light Yagami, Christmas was just a day

It was strictly for work and never for play.

For he was a man, no-one had doubt,

Who prided in work, and was considered a grout.

But for a time of festive, and love and for cheer,

It would always be so, his behaviour was queer.

True, it had not been the same since his partner had died,

And despite all the grief, he had never once cried.

But today he sat in his office, not alone as people thought

With a man name Matsuda, who Light had once taught

"Sir, it's quite cold, can we have some more fire?"

"Not at all Matsuda, not unless you want to retire."

"Well, sir, it is Christmas Eve you see…"

Light scoffed, "And what reason would that be?"

"It's just I was hoping to be with the family this year."

"Why waste your time, I'm perfectly happy here."

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a girl

She seemed happy and kind and she did a small twirl

"Brother Light, good to see you!" She said with a smile

"Bah Humbug, this whole season is just vile…"

"Oh don't be that way brother, please spend Christmas with me."

"Not in a million years, Sayu, now for the last time, leave me be!"

Sayu sighed, shivered, and crossed her arms in protest

But suddenly the doors opened, and in came two guests

Two men with a jar approached Light with friendly smiles

He glared back, and continued to read his files.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Yagami, we're collecting for the poor-"

"Don't bother asking. Matsuda, show them the door."

The two men were disgruntled, but again asked him to give;

"Please sir, for the others, they need a chance to live!"

"They're all just peasants, why should I care?"

"I don't give a damn; it's not my burden to bear."

The two men sighed, and prepared to leave

But Sayu stopped them, holding one's sleeve.

"I'll donate, instead of my brother, good sir."

"Merry Christmas madam" and they smiled at her.

She finally turned, to her brother and sighed

"If you wish to spend Christmas, my numbers inside."

She handed him the small card, and left through the door.

Light didn't look up, but he did stare at the floor.

"Matsuda!" He cried, suddenly at last.

"If you leave now, you can get home quite fast."

"Oh thank you sir, you are too kind, I swear!"

"Just get of here, before I hit you with my chair."

"And come here earlier, the morning after tomorrow!"

He cried after the running home fellow.

Sighing and continuing, his work into the night

Light carried on working, it just felt damn right.

And so he Light did work, all night and all day,

Unaware that this Xmas, a Shinigami would play.

For he had been watching Light Yagami for some time

And felt that for him to miss Christmas, would be a big crime.

Light returned home, an hour or so later

And approached his door, holding a stack of paper

Files of criminals, and people to check

He prepared to open his door, and head off to bed.

Suddenly however, the door changed in the dim

A face emerged, and screamed towards him

Light was startled, and fell backwards quite fast

Then got to his feat, it was over at last.

The face had gone, his papers on the floor

He cursed this holiday, and opened his door.

Light was quiet, as he ate dinner alone

And he put on his night clothes, and sat in his home

Suddenly, at ten, the clock began to chime

And he realised that it was finally bed time.

He got to his feat, and prepared to retire

When the Shinigami appeared, eyes burning like fire.

"My name is Ryuk!" he said to his host

"And tonight you will be visited, by more than one ghost!"

"Three to be exact, appearing at midnight."

"To show you the truth, about you and your spite."

Light was sceptical, and he certainly did argue;

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you!?"

"I am a Shinigami, a God of Death you do see…"

"And if you miss Christmas, you'll regret, tee hee."

"At midnight tonight, the first will appear."

"So go to bed, and experience true fear!"

The Shinigami's laughter echoed through the night

And with that he bore wings, and travelled by flight.

But Light Yagami, he was sceptical as always

"There is no way," He denied through the hallways.

He went back to bed, and closed his eyes

But at 12, midnight, he woke to a surprise!

He was shaken by a boy, with curly white hair.

"Hello, I'm Near, did I give you a scare?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Cried Light with a fright

"I'm the Ghost of Xmas Past" the boy said in the night.

"The Ghost of the past? That cannot be true!"

"But it certainly is, and now I'll show you."

And with a shining white flash, Light landed in snow.

Near stood beside him, "It's a surprise I know."

"But this is your past, and that boy is you."

Light couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true!

Standing in the snow, with a family around him

Was the young Light Yagami, looking quite grim.

"Can they see us spirit?" Light asked with fear

"Not at all, Light, that's not why we're here."

"We are not to change the past, but merely view it you see."

"Now explain, why is this year special to thee?"

"This was the Xmas, I remember it well."

"That my father left us, and our lives turned to hell."

"I was 6 at this time, "Light told the boy Near.

Then he drew up his hands, and wiped away a tear.

"This was the last Xmas, when you were happy, correct?"

"Exactly, that's true, the last time I checked…

"But that wasn't true, was it, come I'll show you."

And with a flash, he did, it was exactly as he knew.

A blonde smiling girl, happy and cheerful

Was talking to Light, who looked almost fearful.

Light was much older, his face happy but wise

And when he was kissed, he was even surprised!

"Misa", Light whispered, falling to the ground.

"Yes, her," Near whispered above all the sound.

For the festivities had started, and a party was growing.

And Light Yagami, it seemed, had just started knowing.

The woman he was with was someone he'd loved.

"But she left me, I remember, she had had enough…"

"Last Christmas, I recall." Near muttered and said

"And you were sad, and then turned angry, instead."

"She said I loved work, more than I did her."

Near didn't answer, and the room became a blur.

Misa and Light, were seated a year later

And the boy felt anguish, when he said he wanted greater.

"I'll work, get promoted, and support us for life!"

"But what about us? What about m? Your wife?"

"When we are rich, I can support you forever."

"That's not what I wanted, I swear, never."

"I just wanted you, but I can see you love money."

"But, Misa, I swear, I love you honey!"

"You love greed, and yourself, more than me it is clear."

"No, Misa, I swear I will make it in one year!"

But Misa was gone, and Light was alone

And watching this scene, the older one did moan

"That was a year ago, a year since that day."

"I guess it is true… I certainly did pay."

"Near, send me home, I can't see no more."

"As you wish Light, you sure are a bore."

And Light awoke, lying in his bed

And thought of Misa and his heart filled with dread.

"Why now, why her" he said to no-one it did seem

And he went back to bed, and continued to dream.

But at one in the morning, some music did play

And Light woke up, and shouted out; "Hey!"

A boy was standing, this time by his bed

Eating a bar of chocolate, and wore a suit that was red.

"My name is Mello; I am the Ghost of the Present."

"Now come and enjoy, this chocolate is pleasant."

"The Ghost of the Present? You mean… Christmas today?"

"Of course Light, now come, let's go and let's play!"

A flash of yellow and they emerged in the streets

Looking in at a house, where there was a large feast.

"My sister, Sayu, this is her home" Light did cry out

But Mello snapped back; "There's no need to shout."

They walked through the walls, were games had begun

And it seemed that Sayu was having some fun.

Light watched, smiling, as the group played charades.

Until he realised, the home was beginning to fade.

And then they appeared, at the door of some old house

Light shifted with nerves, and felt as timid as a mouse.

For this was the home, of Matsuda, his assistant.

And despite all attempts, he had always kept a bit distant.

Mello walked in first, and invited Light in

And they saw a feast, and a family, who looked very thin.

"Wow a small meal, they don't earn quite enough."

Muttered Mello, who bit off more chocolate in a huff.

"I pay him quite reasonable, and he seems ok-"

"But what of that boy? The one who won't stay?"

And a boy there was, at the table looking weak.

And Light remembered, "Tim!" whose health was sure bleak.

Matsuda smiled, and raised his glass in the air

"To Mr. Yagami, may he have a good year!"

Mrs Matsuda stood up, and with a smile;

"To Mr. Yagami, a man surely most vile…"

"Now dear, that's not fair, he is surely misunderstood."

"Matsuda, be quiet, it's not fair, he's not good!"

"Why does a man like him live so well?"

"And poor little Tim, suffers through hell?"

"But it's Christmas, Hun, and a season of good will."

"Fine, God bless him…" she said with a shrill.

Light was shocked; he didn't know what to say.

"Mello, please. I don't deserve to stay."

And as the two figures started to turn and to leave

Something made them stop, and made Light suddenly grieve.

The boy, Tim, had spoke, and his words affected some

He said to his family; "God bless us, everyone."

"Spirit, is it true, will that boy surely die?"

Mello shrugged, and said; "Sure, no doubt, why?"

"He's just another peasant, why should you care?"

"You never give a damn; it's not your burden to bear."

Light was shocked, and then appeared in his bed.

Mello was gone, but his comment lingered instead.

He begun to sleep badly, for the next hour or so

Until 2 in the morning, when his fear begun to grow.

Standing this time, was a man with black hair

Who smiled and said; "There's no need to stare."

"I am L, the Ghost, of things yet to come."

"Now let us go, before the rise of the sun."

Light got up and nodded, and followed the man

And soon they appeared, right beside a van.

Three people emerged, looking grim and quite bad

Clutching on items, that made Light go mad.

"Those items are mine!" He cried angrily at the ghost

Who merely shrugged and replied; "It's not much to boast…"

And then he heard something that made his eyes go wide

It would appear that an old man had just died!

Light's face went white; "It cannot be true, doesn't anyone care?"

"One family does, but they're with there own burden to bear."

And at Matsuda's house, once again they appeared.

And a man stumbled home, with news Light had feared.

He entered the home, and sat down with his wife

And said with tears, "I'm sorry… but he'd had a good life."

And then the family mourned, all at once, on this day

And the sound made Light fall to the ground, and pray.

"Not Tim, anyone but him!" He cried out at L

But L crouched down, and heard a chime of a bell.

"There is one last place, I must take you tonight."

"This is the place, where you must set your life right."

And they appeared in a graveyard, in front of a grave

And Light's face went white, and he no longer felt brave

"Is this the grave, of the man with the items…"

"Who knows, but I assure it will frighten."

Light rubbed off the dirt, and the moss covering the tomb

And collapsed, and his heart felt nothing but gloom

"Light Yagami" was written atop the stone

And the man who read it, couldn't help but groan

"It cannot be, no-one cared, what of my dear sister?"

"They moved on in there life, nobody missed ya."

"Sayu, Misa, dear Matsuda and Tim…"

"Are you saying that none of these people are grim?"

L merely shrugged, and crouched down once more,

As Light continued to weep, collapsed on the floor.

Light wiped away tears and L bit his thumb

And cried; "I will fix this; I'll change, so stop being dumb!"

"I'll be good and celebrate Christmas, this time all year!"

"That's what we wanted Light, for your Xmas cheer."

And the spirits appeared, once more on this plane

And waved there goodbyes, before disappearing again.

And Light suddenly awoke, once again in his bed

But this time he felt only happy, not dread.

He ran to the window, and looked down at the snow

And cried; "It's Xmas! It's wonderful- but now I must go!"

He ran down the steps dressing quite fast

And cried; "God bless the future, the present and past!"

He appeared in the streets, laughing quite mad

Acting all cheerful, the opposite of sad

"What did happen" the people wanted to ask

But Light kept quiet and ran to his first task

He first ran to a store, and brought the biggest turkey there was

And then brought some presents, and then a suit like Santa Claus

He knocked on the door, of his dear sister first

And hugged her tight, feeling so happy he'd burst.

He asked her to come with, so he could spend Xmas with her

And together they were gone, there feat like a blur.

But Light suddenly noted, two men with a jar

And approached them, smiling, which seemed very bizarre.

"Gentleman, I'm sorry, please let me make things right."

The men glanced at the check, and gasped out of fright.

"Mr. Yagami! The amount, it's quite a lot, good sir!"

"It's far more than we expected, I must concur."

"For the poor, it's ok. I can give as much as you need."

"Just please have a good Xmas, that's all I do plead."

And with that, he and his sister continued there run

Running to a house, in the cool bright sun.

For another family needed them, this Christmas day

And he appeared at there home, smiling all the way.

He grinned through the window, at his assistant and family

And knocked in the door, and cried out happily;

"Matsuda, old friend, it's time I set things right"

"Become my partner, and your future will be bright."

Matsuda was shocked, and then hugged his old friend

And invited him in, it was only right he attend.

Christmas at the house, was delightful and fun.

And Near, Mello and L, walked away into the sun.

And finally, at the end of the day, just as the family did eat

It came about that Young Tiny Tim, got up on his seat

The family was finished, there food was all done

The little boy smiled and said; "God bless us. Everyone."

The End.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

And thats it! This was my gift to all Death Note fans, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
